1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of processors that have a uniform transmission processing function, and more specifically to a combined computer system that is constituted in a one-dimensional to three-dimensional manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network systems for connecting a plurality of processors (computers) have heretofore been either a bus structure, a loop structure, a star structure, and a mesh structure. The first three of these structures can not be constructed in a three-dimensional configuration. In a mesh structure in which processors are connected through bidirectional transmission lines, routing is complex. In a star structure, the processor at the center of the structure is different from the other processors. In a mesh structure, a particular processor must work to cope with any change in the structure of the system or with any abnormal condition that may occur, thereby making it difficult to expand and maintain the system.